Evil Mind Games
by Heachan
Summary: Edward finds himself in a bathroom with no memory of how he got there. Just another attempt by Envy to mess with his mind.  Definitely Ed/Envy Yaoi noncon
1. Chapter 1

Evil Mind Games

Disclaimer-Don't own the characters just the plot. Bleh.

Chapter One-The Cold White

For the longest time there was no thoughts or an awareness of surroundings. Absolute emptiness. And then as if a fog was lifting from his mind, things almost started to make sense again. There was the sound of water running. Almost like a waterfall or something close by. It didn't make much sense but then not much did at that point. There was a cold sensation around him, so cold that it stung his skin. Was he dead? It was beginning to feel that way, but the continue pounding in his head proved otherwise. His arms would not move as he felt them bound behind his back. As much as he wanted to plan an escape, his mind couldn't focus on anything right now. Opening his mouth, he almost choked as he inhaled water. Where the hell was he? Unable to take the mystery anymore, he squinted at his surroundings. He was alone and all he could see was white. His face was lying in a puddle of water and he attempted to bring his head up. The same pain from before returned even worse now.

Cold water came down hard, soaking his entire body and making him feel numb. As his gaze fell down to the cold white surrounding, he noticed a light red color mixing with the water before it moved away from him. His forehead had a nasty gash that hadn't healed very well from before. All the water had managed to do was dilute it some. He tried to move, to roll off his stomach and onto his back. A wave of nausea hit him and he remained still. Searching for the last thing that happened, his memory failed him. He had no idea how he ended up here. Making it onto his side, he glanced up to see the source of the water. The shower was on full blast. Raising his right leg, he kicked at the handle in an attempt to shut it off. After several tries, he managed to stop most of the water flow, bringing some relief. Another thing he had noticed was the only shred of decency he was wearing were his boxers. Everything else had been stripped. For the Fullmetal Alchemist, this was quite a degrading moment.

Leaning back down onto the cold surface of the tub, he took in a deep breath, trying to get his barrings together. It was quiet except for the occasional drip that still fell from the shower nozzle. He checked to see if he could clap his way out of this but his automail arm lay still and with his hands bound, palms out, there would be no alchemy. He tried his legs only to realize his metal one didn't respond to him either. Who would do something like this to him? What were they planning to do to him now that they had him? He could feel more blood running down his face and could do nothing to stop it. His thoughts were swimming as his head pounded more and more. Maybe the cold water had made the pain numb. His eyes wondered up the wall which was his only view from this point. So far all he could figure out was the fact he was in a tub, in a dimly lit, dirty looking bathroom.

As though answering his most obvious question, he heard the door open and a bright light came on overhead. He forced his eyes shut, as this new amount of light hurt his pupils. Someone entered the room, taking their time to get over to him. He was unable to see who it was but still felt a chill seeping into his skin. A familiar form stood, hovering above as though waiting for him to look in their direction. Stiffling a breath he finally moved his head upward. A gasp escaped his mouth as his eyes went wide in disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-The kindness that hurts

His mind wouldn't let his eyes believe what he was seeing. The chestnut haired women leaned down to him, carefully brushing his damp hair away from his face and cleaning the cut on his forehead. "I swear Edward, what did you do this time. Always getting hurt, aren't you?" Her sweet tone was music to his ears and he blinked in shock.

"M...mom?" His voice barely came out as she made eye contact with him. He must be dead, or dreaming.

"Yes, I'm almost done. Can't let my little man bleed to death." A faint smile spread across her face as she hummed a soft melody to herself. He just stared at her, still shocked by her presence. She couldn't be real, there was no way unless it was...yes that had to be it. The Furer's secretary. He had seen her and she looked just like his mom. But the women before him now, she had all his mom's mannerism. Even down to her nickname for him and the song she hummed. It was all too familiar. Maybe they had brought her back. He could feel tears forming in the corner of his eyes as for the first time a sense of peace came over him. She noticed his expression and sat up some. "Are you okay, Edward? Does it hurt?" He shook his head and closed his eyes, trying to force the tears back.

"Noo, my head's fine." A smile managed it's way onto his face. She brought her hand back and let out a small laugh.

"No not that." She grinned even more as she pulled away from him. "The fact that I can still screw with you so much."

Ed felt his anger rising in his throat as his mother's smiling face transformed into Envy's smugged look. It was like electricity shooting through Edward's body as he struggled against his restraints.

"Envy, you bastard! How did you...but how.." There was no way he could act like her so well. There was just no way. Envy leaned down, grabbing Ed by his hair and yanking up. The quick movement slowed his attempt to free himself.

"Hey, hey. Settle down. You'll probably need your energy later yah know."

"You're such a jerk" Ed muttered not looking at the homunculus and loosing some of his steam. Envy's grin widened as Edward's body went limp.

"Oh I get it, you want to know how I could pull her off so well. I have my sources." Edward closed his eyes and didn't feel like fighting anymore which made Envy unhappy. "Don't be like that, it was just a joke. Besides its no fun if you're just going to lay there and take it." But the Fullmetal Alchemist had no intentions of being entertainment for his enemy.

Envy released his hair and brought his hand down to his wrists. He flicked his metal hand, to see if Ed would react. "Mmm, guess I left the water on too long. Opps." Edward grit his teeth at the comment. "Of course I wasn't very careful with it earlier either so that probably didn't help. Not that I want you trying to get away or anything." An annoyed sound escaped Ed's throat as he turned some, attempting to roll over. If he could get on his back, he could kick Envy, preferably in the face. Envy caught on to what he was trying to do and brought his legs into the tub, now sitting on his lower back. "I wouldn't try anything if I were you." The sudden extra weight caused the alchemist to thrash even more.

"Get off of me!" His tone of voice had a panicked quality to it that brought a smile to Envy's face. After allowing his captive to fight for so long, the homunculus grabbed his braid again and slammed his head against the side of the tub. Edward's vision blurred as his breath hitched from the sudden pain.

"Like I said, be a good boy and I might go a little easier on you." A wimper was the only response he got which made him even happier. "Well as much fun as this is, I've got some things I have to do first before we get to spend any more quality time together." With that, he got off of Edward and left the room. The lights went out and the door slammed shut, leaving the captive in darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-Falling into Unconsciousness

A/N-okay, Kills for hugs, it's 2 in the morning and I am posting another chapter.-_- I need sleep now. The things I do for reviews.

Envy wasn't gone for long before Edward decided he was going to get away. The idea of sitting there in the dark alone with his thoughts, just waiting for Envy to come back and do God knows what to him, didn't sit well. The Fullmetal Alchemist managed to finally turn over and sit up. Maneuvering around with his arms tied behind his back wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. His blond hair fell into his face, still damp and cold. He shook his head some to get it out of his sight. The jerking made the throbbing pain return and he paused for a second before it stopped.

Taking in a deep breath, trying to focus, he pushed himself out of the tub onto the side. He wasn't doing too bad so far. Now he would just have to bring his legs over the side and he would be able to stand up. There had to be something sharp around that he could use to get his hands free. Of course he would probably not leave just yet. Envy had to pay for what he had done earlier. The two of them seemed to have some kind of competition going on that involved who could hurt the other the most. It wasn't something Ed started, but somehow his determination kept it going. And Envy's personal vendetta to make him miserable was equally as bad.

Just as Edward was about to bring his legs over the side, his wet boxers slipped on the porcelain he was sitting on and he felt himself falling backwards. A look of horror came across his face as he had no way of pulling himself back up. This was going to hurt. His arms hit the cold tile floor below first, racking his shoulders and then finally the back of his head smacked it with a loud thud. If he had been awake long enough he probably would have let out a scream but his thoughts were already fading into unconsciousness.

At some point a light came on, keeping him from opening his eyes. The back of his head no longer hurt but felt colder then the rest of him. He thought he could feel someone else's presence but there was only one person who knew where he was. Finally he let out a raspy cough. Feeling someone standing over him, his mouth pulled down into a frown and he growled.

"What were you thinking?" Envy's annoying voice revealed he was closer then Ed ever wanted him to be.

"Get away from me." Edward's tone was low and threatening as if he could do anything in his state. Turning his head some, he noticed there was a towel placed under his head and what must have been ice. Envy sat up, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well that's gratitude for you. Yah know it's not very enjoyable for me if you go hurting yourself when I'm not here." Ed's response was a sudden desire to be free as he struggled against his confinement with all his might.

"Let me go! This has gone on long enough!" There was desperation in his actions and Envy found it all too amusing. Ed could feel Envy moving around him and stopped his attempt to free himself, staying completely still.

"Long enough, not quite. See I have this whole thing planned out perfectly. I can't just forget about it, too much thought went into this." Envy kicked Ed's legs out of his way as he squatted between them. Edward then felt Envy moving closer to him as he leaned on his hands overhead. "See as much as I can't stand you humans, even I have to admit that I've learned quite a bit from you. There really are so many different ways to cause you harm. Not just physically."

Ed felt cold fingers sliding up his stomach to his chest. His whole body shuddered from the touch and he forced his eyes open. Envy grinned maliciously when he made eye contact. "See it even has you interested in what I'm gonna do next." Edward gulped hard as his eyes went from Envy's face down to his hands. He was being surprisingly nice considering how he usually was. His last several actions towards Ed had been somewhat gentle. It made the alchemist nervous.

"W..what are you gonna do to me?" There was no confidence in his voice now and the more Envy leaned into him, the more he cringed.

"Isn't waiting half the fun? Don't worry though, I don't think I can wait too much longer either." There was a definite insane look in Envy's eyes that Ed had never seen before. He moved to one side of Ed's face, now right next to his ear. Envy took in a deep breath as if he could smell the fear creeping over his captive. "Oh the things I'm going to do to you." He let his breath brush across Ed's ear, getting him to shift under his weight, uncomfortably.

"Do you honestly think you're gonna get away with this? People will notice I'm missing." It was a brave front but Envy could see right through it. He let out a soft chuckle that sounded eerie.

"Do **you** honestly think I'd bring you anywhere they would look? Besides..," Envy took a pause now coming down completely on top of Ed's body, pressing his palms against his stomach, roughly. "I don't think anyone's gonna notice you're gone. Not at your height anyway." Edward began to flail as much as possible, wanting so badly to give Envy a piece of his mind. His reaction only made the homunculus laugh even more in his ear.

"Why don't you untie me, and find out what it feels like to have someone who is supposedly soo tiny, kick your ass!" Envy sat back up, letting out an even louder unsettling laugh that stop his captives ranting.

"Ah, this is going to be so good. You can yell all you want, it's not going to make a bit of difference." With that, Envy got up off him and headed for the door. He returned shortly holding something. Ed squinted up at him, trying to see what it was. "Now, I've got a lot to do and you're just not very cooperative when your awake." Finally he got a better look at the object and his amber eyes went wide. Envy held the full syringe in between three of his fingers and moved to turn Ed over onto his stomach.

"No, what are you doing? What is that?" Ed's questions were answered with a soft hushing, as Envy got behind him. "No, stop it, please." Edward could feel himself start to tremble as Envy was sitting on his back.

"Now if you don't sit still, it's just gonna hurt more." Edward turned his head as much as possible, trying to see. "You shouldn't watch, it's just gonna make you flinch." Obediently Ed faced the floor again, feeling his heartbeat in his head. He couldn't think straight and his thoughts became frantic.

_'Oh God, he's going to do his worse to me. There's nothing I can do. No one knows where I am. He could torture me for hours if he wanted to.'_ As his thoughts became more and more panicked there was a sudden sharp pain in his arm and he could feel the cold liquid entering his veins. His thoughts became foggy and his eyes felt heavy. "Night night." It was the last thing he heard Envy say before blacking out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-Panicked Desperation

_'No,...have to stay c..conscious ...can't let him...' _Edward's thoughts were slowing down as his will to stay awake pushed him to not let the drugs affect his state of mind. There had been several moments that he completely blacked out but every so often he would come back just enough to be aware of what was going on. There was water running again somewhere. There was a tug at his ankles. He could feel Envy dragging him back into the bathtub and he let out a groan. A harsh reality hit him. The only shred of clothing keeping him decent was now gone. Envy wasn't as gentle as he could have been as he got Ed over the edge of the tub. He landed with a splash as hot water covered his body. Unable to keep his head up, he became completely submerged. _'Oh God, wake up,...wake up...you're drowning!_' He shook his head back and forth as his mind desperately begged for air. A strong hand came down and grabbed his hair, yanking his head up.

Gasping in his next couple of breaths, Edward began coughing uncontrollably. He opened his eyes slightly, trying to see through his wet bangs in the way. Envy forced his hair out of his face and smiled innocently.

"Opps, sorry about that. Guess you're no good to me dead."

"G..gahh..." Ed could feel the drugs kicking in.

"Hey you're still awake, that's impressive. But I don't expect it to last much longer." Envy noticed his pupils were completely dilated as he propped him up in such a way that his head would stay above the water. There was no more fighting it as his head felt heavy and the desire to sleep overcame him. The warmth from the water made the idea even more comforting as he closed his eyes again. Mentally he was beating himself up as the last bit of his consciousness warned him that he was leaving himself completely defenseless to Envy. But even knowing that couldn't keep him awake.

oOoOo

There was no way to tell how many hours had gone by before he woke up. No way to determine what day it was or how long he'd been there. Still feeling as though he could sleep for how ever much longer, his thoughts kicked in and forced him to open his dazed eyes. Everything seemed blurry as he narrowed his gaze, trying to focus more. He was no longer in a tub, or even in a cold bathroom anymore. Whatever he was resting on was soft and as he glanced over his head, he noticed he was on a bed. There was a thin sheet covering him but he figured it wasn't for warmth as much as it was to give him some privacy. As he attempted to let out a sigh, he realized he couldn't move his jaw. Moving his lips more, he realized there was a large piece of tape covering his mouth.

The next thing that he noticed was that his ankles were tied to the two lower posts of the bed and his arms were still bound behind him. So much for comfort after all. It didn't take long for him to start panicking again, wondering what Envy had done to him while he was out and what plans he still had. He tried his automail leg to see if he could maybe escape but there was no luck as it wasn't functioning very well. There was a knot forming in his stomach as he once again knew he was helpless. The only reason he could think of being gagged for was that there was nothing he could say that would change Envy's mind. He tried to move at all, only to realize Envy had him positioned in such a way, it was impossible.

Just as he started to calm down a little, a door slammed open, hitting the wall. The sudden noise cause him to jolt, sending an unsettling feeling through his body. As though the room had become colder with the homunculi's presence, Edward began to shiver. When Envy didn't say anything or come into view, it made him wonder if he was toying with him again. Making him wait for something he didn't want. He forced himself to swallow in a final attempt to calm his nerves. That was when he felt a cold hand on his real leg, running up to his knee. The bed creaked, letting him know of the others presence.  
Envy's lack of words brought back the wave of panic to the alchemist's mind. The hand moved away from his leg and he finally had a visual as the homunculus leaned over his face. Envy had a look of hunger in his eyes as he just stared down at his captive. The more Ed's glare wavered from fear, the more Envy seemed to enjoy the situation. A faint wicked grin made it's way across Envy's face.

"I had thought about just having my fun in the bathroom, on the floor but that would have just been dirty. Besides I think it would be better here where I can just take my time."

His tone was cold and deadly. Words left Ed's throat only to be halted by the tape over his mouth. "Oh and that, yeah as much as I enjoy listening to you whine all the time, I just figured it would make it easier for me to concentrate on what I'm doing if you're quiet." He noticed Ed clenching his teeth behind his gag. Envy's grin widened as he leaned down and carefully pushed the blond strains of loose hair out of Ed's face. "Well at least the first time, that is."

Amber eyes widen from concern when Envy mentioned 'the first time'. It sent the Fullmetal Alchemist's mind racing to what implications went with that statement. He shook his head back and forth, causing his captor to back away. There were several muffled words said in a desperate tone that brought no compassion to Envy. Deciding he was just putting off the ineviteable, he stood from the bed, and walked around it to the headboard. Edward stopped his pathetic attempt to talk his way out of this as he watched Envy's every move. The homunculus grabbed several pillows off the bed and made his way back to the end where Ed's legs were tied on either side. This was it, there was nothing he could do to stop it. Turning his head and snapping his eyes shut, Edward could only hope whatever he had planned wouldn't last too long.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five-Deceiving Feelings

Edward could feel Envy's cold hands through the sheet as he grabbed onto both his legs and pulled him to the edge of the bed. It took a little effort to get his automail knee to bend but something so trivial would not get in Envy's way as he forced it with a low grinding sound. Leaning over his prey again, he brought his arm under Ed's lower back and lifted him up. He heard an alarmed gasp from farther up the bed which brought a gleam to his violet eyes. Ed felt a pillow shoved under him, bringing him into an even more awkward position then before. Envy moved upward, bringing his hand around Ed's neck and placing a pillow under his head as well. A surprised look came over his face and Envy noticed it as Ed glanced up at him somewhat confused by the gesture. Another dark smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he sat up and decided to tell him the real reason for it.

"Just in case you want to watch." Edward furrowed his brow at the sickening thought, causing the homunculus to let out an unsettling laugh. "I love how you really don't have a clue as to what I'm about to do to you. And what's great is by the time you figure it out, you won't want me to stop." Ed struggled against Envy pressing down on his chest as his way of showing his disapproval. Envy twisted his mouth to the side, knowing full well this was Ed's only way to disagree. "We'll see how long it is before you don't want to resist me anymore."

With that he moved off him and tossed the sheet to the side. Edward could feel his face becoming flushed and turned away again, unable to watch the homunculus eyeing him. Although it was the second time during this ordeal that Envy had seen him this way, he hadn't really taken the time to look him over. He didn't look like some short obnoxious loud mouth teen like this. There was something attractive about the sheen of the metal along with the rest of his naked form. For lack of a better word, the Fullmetal Alchemist was symmetrical and it made Envy desire his flesh even more. "So tell me something Edward," Envy waited for him to look in his direction.

Finally Ed opened one eye, letting out a quick huff through his nose, annoyed that Envy would call him by his full name. He actually would have preferred 'shorty' or 'pipsweak' right now. Otherwise it sounded too personal and he didn't care if he was naked, there was nothing personal about this. Envy brought himself back overhead, leaning over Ed's face again. "You know about sex and stuff right? How it all works?" His captive arched an eyebrow as though he didn't see the point of the question or that he just didn't understand. Envy rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Guess I'll just have to show you what I'm talking about."

Before Edward's eyes, Envy changed into a form that caused him to become even more flustered then before and his face turned an even deeper red from embarrassment. A very naked blond girl about his age was now straddling him, bringing her arms around her waist. Winry's sweet voice came out in a hushed almost seductive tone. "Oh Ed, haven't you ever thought about me? Or about what you want to do to me?" He slammed his eyes shut again tightly and shook his head back and forth. He didn't want to see her like this...well at least not in this way. Not as Envy. "Edward?" Her voice purred in his ear and he had to remind himself it wasn't really her. "What's the matter? Don't you want to touch me? I want to touch you, I've always wanted that."

_'No..it's not Winry, it's not. She would never act this way or say these things.'_ He felt slender fingers slide between his legs that brought his eyes open again. The sudden gesture caused his thoughts to cease as the touch became more and more gentle. The caresses brought a response he wasn't expecting. His appendage began to pulsate more and more as the delicate fingers continued to move across his overly sensitive skin. "So you do like it. Should have known." Winry's voice came out in a flat tone that brought another muffled response. This time Envy could have sworn he simply said, "Envy..please don't." Removing his hand from Ed's groin, he sat up in his female form, still watching Edward's attempt to calm down.

"You don't have to worry," Envy changed back into himself again. "I had no intentions of staying like that. It would have been boring." He had gotten the reaction he wanted and realized this whole situation would be damaging enough for the teen without needing to be too rough. "I suppose I will go easy on you at first but you'd better do something if I tell you to." It seemed that Ed had no intentions of fighting back. The little taste of pleasure Envy gave him had set his mind at ease a little. It didn't make him any less tense but maybe he would be able to survive it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six-Out of Control

Envy had been patient long enough and was not going to waste anymore time. He decided to be considerate as he brought two of his fingers into his mouth. Edward was staring at him as though wondering what he was doing. The anticipation to get this over with was getting on his last nerve. Finally after Envy had completely coated his fingers, he slid them out of his mouth and tilted his head in amusement.

"Trust me, it's for your benefit." Moving closer to the edge of the bed, he was still looking at Ed in a way that made him feel dirty. He dropped his head back onto the pillow, trying to ignore the horror that was sneaking back up on him. Just a couple of minutes ago, he thought this couldn't be so bad and he would be okay. But how can something not be so bad when you are being forced to do it. Taking in a stifled breath, he tried to mentally prepare himself as he knew something unpleasant was going to happen.

Subtlety was not one of Envy's best traits and he brought a single finger inside Ed rather quickly, receiving an alarmed sound from his captive. Edward's face came back into view, a new look of shear terror now. It pleased the homunculus and he moved his finger around, feeling warm tissue and tightening muscles. Once he felt those same muscles loosen some, he forced his second finger in, this time there was a definite whimper in reply. "Now now, this isn't so bad. Just calm down." Edward found his tone to be obnoxiously low key and even pleasant. He was usually yelling or mocking him. The two intrusive items stopped their rhythm of moving in and out and were now separating, causing the tight opening to stretch against Ed's will.

There was yet another muffled plea that made Envy shake his head in response. The Fullmetal Alchemist's eyes were begging for him to stop but had no effect on the homunculus. "Like I already said, this is for your benefit. It'll all go better for you if you'd just stop resisting." Ed dropped his head back again, trying so desperately to focus on something else, _anything_ else. But every time he managed to relax even a little bit, the rhythm would change and he'd tense up again. Envy brought his other hand onto Ed's hip almost in a calming manner. He kept at his task until he knew Ed had gotten used to it. Envy pushed his fingers in deeper, as though he was feeling around for something particular. He knew he found what he was looking for when Ed's entire body jolted and he made another sound that didn't sound so objecting.

There was a quick flash of light as he transformed out of his skimpy outfit and he brought his fingers back out. A sigh of relief came from Ed as he blinked several times. His moment of relief didn't last very long as he felt something much larger then two fingers entering him. This time there was no whimper or annoyed guttural objection but a full scream that not even the tape could keep back. The Fullmetal Alchemist couldn't hold it back any longer, as he viciously fought with all he had. He twisted his body as much as he could away from Envy, only for the homunculus to take hold of his hips firmly. His whole body jerked violently, letting Envy know he was rejecting this whole idea. "Hey, settle down or I'll make it worse."The threat didn't keep him from struggling though. Envy decided he had to get control back and reached his one hand up to Ed's face, pinching his nose close. It made him even more frustrated with the situation as he tried to get his face away from the homunculi's grasp. The lack of air caused his vision to become blurry and his movements slowed down. "You're going to do what I want, understand Pipsqueak?" With one quick nod in reply, Envy released the hold on his nose, allowing Edward to inhale a deep breath.

Ed's legs started to tremble as he choked back a sob. He didn't want this but deep down knew he could get through it. Like so many other things he'd been through. Envy's movement was slow as he went further in, causing another groan of discomfort but other then that there was no more struggle this time. Again he pushed in more, feeling the same delicate tissue from before now begin to tear. Hot tears found their way to Ed's eyes, sliding down his cheeks as another sob threatened to come out. He closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, clenching his jaw.

Remaining as motionless as possible, Envy wondered if he'd damaged him so much already. Testing this, he gave a final thrust, now completely inside. Edward couldn't keep his harsh scream back as he turned his head to the opposite side of the pillow. His hips bucked wildly upwards, in a desperate attempt to either get Envy out of him or to speed up the process. Envy's fingers dug deeper into his hips as a scowl came across his face. "Quit that, I'm not even close to being finished with you yet." For some reason the teen brought his gaze back to look Envy in the face, his eyes squinting through the pain from his lower region. He wanted to glare, but it was just too hard to focus on his facial expression.

The homunculus beamed, finding another opportunity to make this already hurtful situation all the more agonizing. He brought his face dangerously close to Edwards, his grin turning wild as Edward tried to bring his head as far away as possible. "Or should I say I'm not done exploring you yet." He emphasized his statement with several small thrusts, making sure Edward could still feel his presence inside. His hands steadily moved up to his captive's stomach, pressing his fingertips into his muscles. Envy's mouth moved to Ed's ear as he let out a low sigh. "Mmm, I didn't realize humans were so warm inside. And soft." Another whimper escaped from his captive as tears began to well up again.

_'Just get it over with, what are you waiting for? I just want this over.'_Ed's thoughts could now only focus on this one desire. He promised himself that the worse had already come and it had to get easier from here. Although that couldn't be said for the nausea that attacked him now. He felt truely disgusted and sick but had to keep it together. Envy leaned back again, his one hand moving lower, rubbing Ed's tip in a rough manner. _'No anything but that, don't touch me like that.'_ Edward flinched, horrified at how he would unwillingly respond. Envy knew this too as he continued stroking even more. He knew that the worse was not over yet as he was not even close to ending this.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven-Pleasure Pain

Envy began a steady pace as he thrusted in and out, hitting the same particular spot he had found before. Edward's disapproving gasps and grunted objections started coming out in low moans as the throbbing pain began sending a pleasant tingling through his lower abdomen. Envy watched him respond even more to his touch and he brought his hand away. He instantly received a whimper that meant he'd gotten Ed to the point he wanted him at. "So you want more now, huh." The blond's eyes shot open at the realization that this was happening.

_'No, I can't enjoy this...I can't want it.'_ How had he gone from being so grossed out by this act to now actually enjoying it. As much as he was determined to hate Envy violating him, another thrust sent his mind reeling.

How was it possible for something so vile to feel like this? Edward was having a hard time reasoning against it as more pleasure hit him. Arching his back, he knew he was becoming desperate for relief. Envy's face appeared overhead, his spikey hair going every which way.

"Not so repulsed now are we, Elric." He received a grumble as though he was now just a distraction. "Do you think you can ignore me?" Envy gave him a particularly hard thrust, reminding him of the pain from before. Teetering on whether this was right or wrong, Ed just shook his head back and forth, having no desire for more pain. His body ached to be caressed again, betraying his rational mindset. Envy's hand returned to touch him, bringing back the same sensation.

A deep satisfying noise escaped from his throat as the cool palm started to move up and down along with the other movement. Ed's thoughts vanished as his mind went completely blank. Envy's devious grin appeared before him as he watched Edward surrender himself to this feeling. His amber gaze revealed his lack of clear thinking as his eyes slid closed and he was brought to the edge of climaxing. His whole body quivered under Envy as the pulsating took over and he felt his muscles constricting around Envy's length. Warmth gushed upward, covering Envy's hand and Ed's groin. Once he was finished, his senses kicked in. Harsh reality came back as he felt Envy wipe his hand off on his thigh. Bucking his hips up again, Envy brought his attention back, letting out an alarming burst of laughter. "I'm not finished yet."

He thrusted harder and faster then before. The dull pain came back and Edward desperately tried to swallow as his throat had become dry. Envy's movements became erratic as he was determined to find his own relief as well. He didn't care if Ed was worn out, it was his own fault for not conserving his energy. The longer he went, the more each reentry brought a higher level of crippling pain. He heard a strangled cry from Fullmetal but it didn't stop him, only made it better. Ed felt his hand up near his face and with one swift movement Envy removed the piece of tape from his mouth. It had startled him as Envy had an odd request behind his action. "Go on then, scream for me, Fullmetal. Come on, you'll feel better. Who wouldn't scream when they're being ripped apart from the inside."

Unfortunately, his voice was tired from the strain of holding back so much. A weak cough came out in response, causing Envy to become impatient. "Don't think I won't make you." His rhythm became violent and without fail he got the reaction he wanted.

"Nnnoo...ssttopp." Ed's whole body was pushed upward on the bed with each slam only for Envy to pull him right back into position. "Eenn...vyy...pleeeaase." Begging didn't seem to bring any comfort as the force just kept hitting him over and over again. Just when he thought he couldn't take any more, Envy grabbed hard onto his legs, most likely leaving bruises. He tilted his head back and Edward felt him twitch as he orgasmed while hot liquid shot inside of him. Just the feeling of it, made his feel bile rising in his throat._ 'He's done, it's over,'_ he told himself forcing the feeling away.

Envy pulled out of him with a sigh and grinned in contentment. Edward didn't move, hoping the homunculus would just leave him alone now.

"Mmm, not bad Elric. Gotta say, you lasted longer then I thought you would. You're such a good boy." Ed's emotions felt raw from the experience and he had a sudden desire to cry uncontrollably. But he would never give Envy the satisfaction of seeing him so broken. Not getting any smart mouthed response from the teen, the homunculus moved into the bathroom and turned the sink on. Edward stared up at nothing in particular, his head swimming. After a couple more minutes, laying on the bed in this indignant state, he felt Envy's cold presence at the edge of the bed again. There was a sudden warm feeling at his crotch and he raised his head high enough to see Envy cleaning him up with a damp wash cloth.

Once he was finished there, he cleaned off Ed's leg as well and then even around his sore entrance. It caused him to flinch but Envy continued even though he was sure it was sensitive.

"W..why are you even bothering." His voice sounded weak and he turned away wishing he could wash off the dirty feeling too.

"Stop being stupid. I'm not that bad." A spark of anger entered Ed's eyes as he shot a glare Envy's way.

"You just violated me against my will. Yeah, you are that bad and worse!" A sense of accomplishment came over the homunculi and he beamed.

"You didn't seem to find it so bad there for awhile." The statement caused Ed to flush again. The argument could go on but there was no point. Envy finished cleaning up and went back to the bathroom.

This time he returned and grabbed something from the nearby closet. He came back over to the bed, placing a blanket next to his captive and offering him a glass of water. Normally Edward would have spit it in Envy's face. Not today though as he gulped it down quickly. Bringing his head back down, Ed had no desire to thank him. There was a tug on one of his legs and he felt the knots loosening from the taunt ropes. A rush of joy came over him as he thought perhaps he would be set free now. Maybe the homunculus actually felt guilty. Unfortunately one of Edward's main faults was being too trusting. Or in this case optimistic.

"If you even think of trying to escape, I'll make you sorry." Ed's heart sank in his chest. How much more could he possibly want to do to him? "I'm gonna leave you here instead of the bathroom." He turned Edward back over on his stomach and brought him higher on the bed covering him with the blanket. It made him feel like he was some kind of toy, just a thing for Envy to play with. "I'll be back later, be good." Envy's playful tone only got him another glare.

The door slammed shut and the Fullmetal Alchemist was left alone once more. He really did consider trying to escape again but his arms were still tied behind his back and the door, undoubtedly was locked anyway. Unfortunately his mind couldn't come up with a way out. Turning on his side, he felt the same dull pain from before. It actually brought tears to his eyes as he thought back to what he had just gone through.

_'No, just don't think about it. I've gotta figure how to get out of here.'_ Normally he could convince himself to pull it together but now in the solitude of this place he couldn't hold it in any longer. Sobbing into the pillow, he cried himself to the point of exhaustion and eventually fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight-A Dead End

The comfort and warmth of sleeping on a bed helped ease some of the soreness as Edward found himself alone still in the room. Had Envy forgotten about him? From his place on the bed, it didn't look as though he'd come back yet. Across from the bed he noticed his clothes, sitting on an old chair along with his shoes and red jacket. His mind kicked in, figuring out an escape plan. He glanced above him to the wooden headboard and the first faint smile during this whole thing, appeared on his face. Rolling over onto his back, he pushed himself up, using his feet. Pressing his automail palm to the wood, he forced his pointer finger to bend and used his metal knuckle to scratch against it. He found it difficult to concentrate on something he couldn't really see but finished the sloppy transmutation circle within minutes.

Taking in a deep breath, he leaned back and pressed his hand against the circle. Without fail, a sharp wooden spike shot up between his wrists and the ropes were shredded. Bringing his hands forward, he noticed he'd sliced the back of his hand but ignored it. His shoulders were burning from being pulled back for so long. He slid off the bed as quickly as possible, grabbed his pants and forgetting the luxury of his boxers, pulled them up. Tossing his black tank top over his head, he then slipped on his boots and grabbed his jacket. Just as he predicted, the door was locked but after jamming the doorknob viciously with his metal hand it opened.

The hallway that stretched before him was empty and it looked as though no one had been there for a long time. Cobwebs covered the walls and the carpet was a dingy red. The room he just came from was at the end of this hallway, next to a window that looked out onto the street. He tried to move fast only to realize his automail was jamming up on him, keeping him from making a quick escape. Moving over to the window, he realized that this building was right in the middle of Central. But he passed by it all the time and it wasn't abandoned or anything. It was a functioning hotel. Gritting his teeth, he moved away and began searching for an exit. This was at the very least the fourth floor up, so jumping from the window was not such a good idea. There were several other doors that appeared to also be bedrooms. He opened one up to confirm this.

_'They must be renovating or something._' Turning the first corner, he found another long hallway and let out a tired sigh. Up ahead, the hallway went in two different directions, where there were more rooms. _'Where the hell's the exit?'_ He was becoming impatient as he turned another corner that ended with a window as well. Turning around, he came back to where the hallway split. If he wasn't careful he would get lost. There was the sound of a bell and doors sliding open somewhere. Carefully, he peered around the far corner to see Envy coming off an elevator. There was no way to get past him unless he hid in one of the other rooms and waited for Envy to walk by. He couldn't hid out here in the hallway, there was no way to blend in to the dull surroundings. Reaching for the nearest door, the floorboard under his foot creaked from the weight of the automail. He stood still for a second longer, hoping the homunculus didn't hear it. Envy stopped walking, listening for movement on the floor.

"Pipsqueak?" It sounded as though he actually wanted him to answer. Edward moved quickly, turning the doorknob and slipping into the room. He cussed under his breath, as his metal limbs clicked from the movement, giving away his position. Shutting the door carefully, he listened for Envy to walk by. The homunculus moved in such a way that it was hard to determine where he was. After several seconds went by, Ed peeked out to see Envy farther down the hallway now. He could make it to the elevator if he could run. A couple more seconds and Envy was out of sight. Ed bolted from the room, his heavy footsteps immediately letting his enemy know where he was. Envy turned back to see the red blur disappear around the corner in the direction of the elevator. He let out a growl, dropping the bag that was in his hands. "Oh no you don't!" Moving fast, he turned the corner to meet a solid wall, still sparking with alchemy. As much as Edward wanted to take a minute to say some smart comment, he straightened up from the floor and made it to the elevator. Pressing the button, he heard the wall behind him breaking and a very angry homunculus coming his way. He glanced back, pushing the button several more times as though that would make the elevator doors open any faster.

"Come on, come on," he pleaded as Envy moved at a leisurely pace.

Finally the bell sounded and he turned sideways to get in faster. Envy was in arms reach of the door when Ed forced his hands together and pressed them to the floor again. A spike came out of the floor, nailing Envy in the side. The Fullmetal alchemist desperately pressed the button for the lobby several times as his opponent regained his composure and reached for the doors. They finally started to close, bringing a wave of relief to Ed. He stuck his tongue out, taunting Envy. Just as he thought he was safe, Envy managed to force his fingers between the doors at the last minute. "What?" The doors came to a screeching halt as he pushed them apart, grinning like a maniac. Ed was cornered now as he pushed himself against the far wall of the elevator.

"You weren't trying to leave were you, Pipsqueak?" Edward didn't have any desire to argue about the comment on his height as he tried to bring his hands together again, only for Envy to reach out and grab his one wrist. He winced from the tight grip where the ropes had previously held him hostage. There was a fierce yank as Envy pulled him from the elevator, back into the hallway.

However he was not going to go so willingly as he jerked his arm hard. Bringing his real leg up he hit Envy in the chest, sending him against the wall. He released the grip he had on Ed's wrist and he took off running down the hallway in the wrong direction. All he needed was to get enough distance between him and the homunculus, he could always head back to the elevator later. He hurried around the corner, clapping his hands together and placing his palm to the wall. Behind him, the alchemic electricity disformed the wall, forcing it out into the hallway. It should be enough to buy him some time.

Envy was already making his way after him, his footsteps loud as though he was walking with purpose. "You are soo going to pay for this!" The threat brought a feeling of panic and Edward forced himself forward. Making it around the next corner, he started to open doors to the empty rooms, to throw Envy off. If he had to take the time to search each one, it would give Ed time to double back. Unfortunately he hadn't been given much time to come up with a strategy. His automail knee bend in an odd way, that caused him to trip forward. He landed hard on his face but didn't have time to stop. Getting back up, he could hear Envy moving closer and could see his shadow around the corner.  
"I'm not playing anymore, Envy. Just let me go." The Fullmetal alchemist clapped again and touched the wall. Spikes formed from all angles, causing the homunculus to jump back before being impaled. Ed pushed himself farther down the hallway, finally making it back to the window. He was right where he started, at a dead end.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine-Failed Escaped

There was nothing else he could do, if he had to jump he would. Trying to unlatch the lock on the window, he realized it was stuck. In a moment of desperation he hit it hard with his metal hand, cracking glass as well as the frame. A cool breeze came in from outside, beckoning him to freedom. Glancing down at the ground below, he figured out a way to get down without having to jump. There were several ledges that he could use but if he had to, he could always use alchemy. Taking off his jacket, and tossing it onto a pipe just outside the window, he brought his foot up onto the sill. A strong hand came up behind him and grabbed hold of his hair. His metal hand broke the glass even more, sending several shards down below. A startled yelp reached Envy's ears as he brought Edward back down on the floor, making sure his head made contact. Coughing weakly as the air was knocked out of his lungs, Ed looked up dazed at the grinning homunculus. Envy lingered overhead for a minute, letting the fact that he'd been caught again sink in. A spark of rage entered the alchemist's amber eyes as he swung his feet through the air. He make contact with Envy's chin, jutting his head upward. Getting back up, he clapped and a blade appeared from his automail.

"I said I wasn't playing." His tone was threatening low as he had to focus more on breathing. He pointed his blade out, shaking with anticipation.

"And you think I am?" Envy moved in such a way that was unnatural as he one arm pushed Ed's blade out of his face and he slammed him against the wall behind him. Envy tilted his head, regarding the terrified look on Ed's face. How his pupils had shrunken from fear and his real arm clung to the homunculi's grip around his throat. Edward was fully aware of what Envy was capable of. "Loose the blade, or I'll choke you into unconsciousness." Unable to nod, Ed reluctantly brought his hand down in front of him. Envy moved his metal hand down to his palm. As the blade vanished, the blue energy didn't disperse right away. "What do you think you're doing?" Envy knew he was up to something but before he got an answer he noticed the small grin on Ed's face as a hammer came out of the wall from above, swinging at the homunculi's head. It made contact with his skull but didn't faze him as much as Ed hoped it would. Pulling him away from the wall, Envy slammed Edward against the opposite wall now enraged with him. "You think you're pretty damn clever with your little smart ass tricks. All it's doing is pissing me off." He shook Ed back and forth, making it difficult to think straight. "Are you listening, Pipsqueak?"

"Qu..it callin me short." Envy leaned up, dangerously close to his face.

"I'll call you what I want." Edward tried to fight back, but the more the homunculus leaned on him, the more he realized he was outweighed. He really was too small in comparison. Still holding him by the front of his shirt, Envy pulled Fullmetal back in front of the bedroom's enterance. He kicked the door open and dragged him in. Edward tried to grab for the door frame but all he managed was to slide the back of his hand on the front of the door, the cut from before, wiping blood along the wood. Envy tossed him to the floor, a malicious look on his face as though his twisted mind was coming up with what to do to his captive next. Before letting Ed get to far, he grabbed some of the rope he left at the end of the bed. Edward turned to face him just as he grabbed the back of his shirt and pushed him up against the nearest wall. He could tell that Envy was done fighting him as he firmly took hold of his arm. Feeling the rope tighten again around his wrist brought a wave of panic to the alchemist.

"Noo." There was a sudden desire to struggle. "No...please don't." Once Envy tied the final knot, he placed his hand on the back of his captive's head and leaned into his ear.

"Ssshhh." His annoying hissing caused Ed to stop his attempt to get away. "Do you know what's soo sad about being a Pipsqueak?" Edward grit his teeth, his anger swelling. "You're so easy to overpower. Now I warned you that if you tried to get away, I was going to make you regret it. What kind of person would I be if I didn't follow through with my threats."

"But you're not a person, you're nothing." Envy grinned even more at the statement.

"Nothing huh, can nothing do this?" His one hand reached between Edward's legs, causing him to jolt at the touch. Only finding one layer of fabric brought a smile to the homunculi's face. His fingers rubbed harder, causing his captive to let out a stifled breath. "Say what you will, you know you like the attention." Ed grit his teeth and let out a soft growl. Yanking him from the wall by his bound wrists, he forced him down facing the bed. Edward had a bad feeling where this was headed as his feet remained on the floor. Cold steady hands made their way around his waist, going for the front of his belt. Edward tried to kick backwards as his last attempt to get the homunculus off of him. Envy forced his knees against the back of Ed's, keeping him still. "Since you probably already know what I'm going to do, why not just be a good boy and take it like a man." Edward's whole body stiffened at the thought. Envy's movements were rushed and angry as he got the belt undone and roughly yanked Ed's pants down past his knees.

This time there was no warning, no attempt to make him feel comfortable. Envy transformed his clothing off quickly and positioned himself behind Edward. The scream that ripped from his throat sounded as though it was loud enough to echo down the empty hallway. Envy was inside him again, completely, with one thrust. The Fullmetal alchemist bit the inside of his mouth, trying to ignore the excruciating pain that shot up through his body. He bit down so hard that he could taste blood. His legs trembled under him, threatening to collapse but Envy wouldn't let that happen. There wasn't much time to brace himself as he felt Envy withdraw, only to slam forward again. He screamed again and just as that scream died down, another one came forth. "So you want to go and tell me I'm nothing again?" The homunculus paused for a second, waiting for a response.

"You bastard..." Ed shut his eyes, forcing the tears away. He could feel blood trickling down his chin and even down his legs as well. A horrifying thought entered his mind as the homunculus continued to tear into him. What if he never got away? What if the military forgot about him? But Al would come for him right? He wouldn't forget him but what shape would he be in when he found him. Would he be so destroyed that he might as well be dead?

"What are you thinking about, Fullmetal?" Envy made his next thrust even more painful then that last, causing an angry groan from his captive. He wouldn't even let Ed get lost in his thoughts. His brutality became harder and faster, making the stinging pain travel even further then before. Another scream forced itself from Ed as Envy rammed him again.

"H...how can it keep getting worse?" Ed's voice came out in a pitiful cry. For some reason this time, his body didn't adjust to the intrusion like before. This time it was like being torn beyond his limits with every push. Envy let out a wicked laugh and leaned over him with the answer.

"You want to know how? I can change my body. That means I can make some things bigger whenever I want to."

"What? Th...there's no way." Ed's pupils shrank back as he realized this was going to be worse then before. A shudder ran through his body and he bit down into the pillow below his head. He couldn't let Envy see him so weak. Al would find him, he had to. It was all he could cling to right now.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten-Rescue Mission

Just as his brother had expected, Alphonse Elric was worried sick for Ed's safety. He hadn't heard from him for two days. Now sitting in Colonel Mustang's office, he waited patiently while the Colonel made phone call after phone call, trying to track down his subordinate. Every possibility went through the armored boy's head but there was no definite answer to where Ed could be. He knew he would never just leave like this and not tell anyone. Of course when he presented this fact to the Colonel, he didn't think any thing of it. "He's probably just following a lead, you think he's really considerate enough to tell us anything," Mustang had said. But now that another day had gone by and he hadn't reported in like he was suppose to, it raised suspicions. The receiver slammed down as Roy let out a frustrated grunt. He ran his fingers through his dark hair as he picked up a pen to scribble something down.

"That stupid little punk! How is it trouble always manages to find him?" He had forgotten Al was sitting there and took a minute to calm down. "Sorry, this is just causing me a lot of extra work."

"I'm sorry." It was all Alphonse could think to say. There was a knock on the door and Riza Hawkeye entered, saluting before she spoke.

"Sir, I have a lead as to where Fullmetal was last seen. If you'll come with me, it's not too far from here." Al felt a rush of relief, even though this wasn't necessarily good news. It was something. The Colonel rose from behind his desk, grabbing his jacket.

"Let's go. Alphonse, you coming?" He didn't hesitate to follow.

oOoOo

The cafe owner was outside, sweeping the sidewalk in front of his place when the military car came to a stop. The older man looked up, stopping his task as Hawkeye got out first and made her way over to him.

"Oh you the women on the phone." He confirmed as Roy and Al joined her.

"Could you please tell us about the other night?" Mustang jumped right into the conversation.

"Sure thing, the kid came in for some coffee and I noticed he had one of those watches you State Alchemists carry. Anyway, he saw someone outside and hurried out before I got a chance to ask him about it."

"Really, did you see which way he went?" At first, Roy was unsure about their potential witness but his story made sense.

"Yeah, it looked like he went that way and I thought I heard some commotion in the alley between the buildings. But by the time I got out there, no one was on the street."

"Thanks for you help. We appreciate it," Riza told him as she noticed the Colonel heading into the alley. The only way out of the alley was by way of the street which brought his attention to the fire escape. He'd have to be moving really fast to get up one of those. Alphonse walked in farther, noticing something on the ground. It was Ed's silver watch, covered in mud. Wiping the mud off, he brought it over to Mustang and Hawkeye.

"Brother was here, look." Roy took it from him and turned back to the street, glancing around.

"But where did he go from here?" He brought his gloved hand to his chin, heading down the side walk in search of other clues. The other two moved quickly to catch up to him. As he was about to turn back to them, he heard a crunch under his boot. Glancing down, he noticed several shards of glass laying on the ground. The other two came up to see what he was looking at.

"Where'd the glass come from," Alphonse couldn't find a source anywhere around them. Riza looked up and tapped the Colonel on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, Sir but I think that might help." The other two followed her gaze to see a red jacket hanging from a pipe next to a broken window.

"Brother's here, he has to be." Mustang tried to act calm in case this it was a trap or something.

"Let's go check it out, but we need to be careful. It's obvious someone else was involved in this. They could be dangerous." Now that they all understood, they headed into the building.

oOoOo

Edward's eyes shot open as he could have sworn he heard his brother's voice out on the street. It had been faint and maybe his mind was playing tricks on him, but he knew what he heard. If only Envy felt fatigue, he was sure this would have been over by now. Ed's body would give out a lot sooner then his ever would. He had been at this for what felt like an eternity and it wasn't any less painful now then when they began. This time around, Ed was in too much agony to respond in a positive way which suited him just fine. He never wanted Envy to be the one bringing him any enjoyment. Several more minutes went by before Edward knew he was reaching his limit of pain tolerance. Breaking into a sweat, he turned his head some, trying to make eye contact with the homunculus.

"Een..vvy...pp..please no more. I ccan't take it." He was breathing hard and the stress was evident in his voice. There was no answer to his plea as Envy just kept to his task. There was nothing Ed could do but take it. He had no way to fight back and even if his arms were free now, it would make no difference since he had no energy. This was one ordeal that Envy would win. Edward's imagination toyed with him again as he thought he heard voices down the hallway. It seemed so real but his mindset by this point was so fragile he couldn't think straight anyway.

"I'd say he's definitely here." Roy's voice stated as he noticed the distortion of alchemy. Envy's movements stopped and he let out a growl. "Fullmetal, are you here!" Envy leaned down to his ear with a threat.

"Don't you even think about making a sound." Despite the homunculi's demand, Ed knew they would find him. He'd just have to hang on for a little while longer. Envy pushed into him again, determine to complete. Edward bit down on the pillow again, trying not to make a sound. The once white fabric was quickly turning red from the cut in his mouth. A couple of whimpers struggled out which just caused the movement from behind to become more intense.

"Just finish already," Ed begged quietly as he choked back another scream that was threatening to come out. Envy knew that it would take them awhile to get down the hall in the condition Fullmetal had left it in. He would have time to escape before they got there. After several more slams into the broken teen's body, he released quickly. Just like before it made Edward feel disgusted with himself. Envy moved away from him, pleased with his accomplishment.

"Now I'll go deal with them and in case you decide to make any noise..." Envy's elbow came down, hitting the same sore place on the back of his head. Ed hadn't even seen it coming as his face was turned away. His thought became unfocused as his head began to throb. The homunculus tossed the sheet from the floor over him and transformed before leaving the room.

A/N-Thanks for the reviews. Always appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven-A Taste of Revenge

It was a pain trying to get through the corridor with the walls practically closing in on the threesome. Riza watched from behind while Roy and Alphonse moved around the random chaos that was Ed's doing.

"This is so typical of him. What a mess." The Colonel's tone sounded annoyed as he turned sideways.

"I think I have an idea." Alphonse pulled out a piece of chalk and drew a transmutation circle on the wall. With a flash of blue light, the walls pulled back, allowing them to move more freely. They began looking in the open doors on the way, only to find them empty but Al was determined to check every part of this floor if that's what it took. Making it about half way down the first hall, they noticed footsteps coming in their direction. Roy brought his gloved hand up. A small woman came around the corner, holding a broom.

"Can I help you?" The Colonel lowered his hand and let out a sigh.

"Yes, we're looking for someone. Have you seen anybody here?" She came closer to them, shaking her head.

"No, no one is suppose to be on this floor." Something about what she said caught Alphonse attention. When they spoke to the gentleman at the front desk, they were told that none of the staff were allowed on this floor. Also that no one had been here for weeks due to a potential gas leak.

"Then why are you here," he questioned her. She grit her teeth and a slight frown appeared on her face.

"I was sent to do some cleaning. But no one is suppose to be here." Mustang was about to say something in response when Al charged at the women. The frown on her face turned into a scowl as she tossed the broom and transformed back into Envy. He jumped away from the armor charging at him.

"I knew it! I knew you were the one behind this. Where's my brother?" Envy replied with a maniacal laugh as though Alphonse had said something funny. His laughter was cut off as a bullet flew by his head. Although she was very quiet about it, Riza hated how the homunculi continually screwed with the Elric brothers. Envy became deadly serious as he headed for the Lieutenant. She kept her pistol aimed at his head. Al went to move behind him, getting him to turn back and grab him by the arm.

"No one said you could leave." It was clear to Roy that Envy didn't want them going any further down the hallway. Al made eye contact with him and he nodded back. The suit of armor grabbed hold of the homunculus, ramming him into the wall. Mustang took this opportunity to duck around the corner. Envy pushed back, knocking Al off of him. Riza moved forward, firing another round off. The homunculus ran at her, knocking the gun out of her hand. Al had to move quickly as he drew another transmutation circle on the floor. As the alchemy faded, he pulled out a hammer and swung it, knocking Envy against the opposite wall.

_'Damn it, and he doesn't even know what I did to his brother yet,'_ Envy thought as he went through the wall into one of the bedrooms.

oOoOo

Mustang hurried down to the end of the hall where the window was broken. He knew Fullmetal had at least been here. Leaning out the window, he grabbed the red jacket and turned back to the hallway. There had to be something that told him where he was. He didn't want to search each room individually. The door closest to him had something on it, that caught his attention. Getting a better look at it, he realized it was blood. Had Ed left another clue? He pushed the door open and noticed the lights were on. Cautiously, he moved into the room and immediately caught sight of Edward laying on the bed. Any frustration he had felt up to this point disappeared the moment he saw his subordinate. He immediately realized Ed seemed to be unconscious and reluctantly decided to lift the sheet covering his lower half. Roy's breath caught in his throat when he saw Ed's condition. It was pretty clear what had been done to the younger alchemist and Mustang knew Alphonse didn't need to see him like this. He bent down and pulled his pants back up and leaned over him to untie his arms.

"Ed, why can't you stay out of trouble?" His tone was soft and sympathetic. A low groan came back in response as though Edward had heard him. Moving around to the other side of the bed, Roy checked to see if he was awake. Dazed amber eyes squinted over at him but the blond didn't say anything as though he couldn't think straight. Red blood streaked his face and hair where his head rested on the pillow. The Colonel's hand came down carefully on his back, receiving another groan from him. "Come on Fullmetal, let's get out of here." He gently rolled him onto his back and fastened his pants and belt around his waist. Ed whimpered back as though he didn't know what was going on. "Easy, Ed. It's going to be okay."

Placing his jacket over him, the Colonel lifted him from the bed. Heading back into the hallway, he wondered how the other two were doing against the homunculus. As much as he wanted to just torch Envy, he knew with a possible gas leak it would be dangerous. The hallway was clear which had him worried. Riza came into view as Al blocked Envy from getting to her. Mustang moved past them to the elevator and Riza followed him. Alphonse could handle Envy as he grabbed the homunculus by the ankles and tossed him away from them. Knowing he had lost, Envy decided he wasn't going to keep this up. Besides he had done plenty of damage. Cocking his head to the side, he grinned at his armored opponent.

"Don't want to miss your elevator, do you? Besides you got what you came for." Al knew he was right and wanted to know how his brother was doing. Taking this chance, he hurried back to the elevator where Mustang and Riza were waiting. They made it out the building and to the car.

"Lieutenant, get in the back seat," Roy told her in a firm tone. She arched an eyebrow but nodded as she opened the back door. Although they were in a hurry, the Colonel slowly placed Edward down next to her. As much as she wanted to know if he found out anything, he shut the door and got into the driver's seat before she could ask. She handed him the keys as Al got in the passenger's side.

"Where are we going," Alphonse asked as they took off.

"Your brother needs a doctor."

"What happened?" Roy shook his head, not wanting to tell them. "You'll know soon enough, I can't talk about it now." He took a hard corner that caused Ed to slide some on the seat. Riza took his jacket and placed it next to her, bringing Edward's head down. Glancing at him, she noticed there was blood on the seat where he was sitting. Roy was right, he definitely needed a doctor.

As many times as Edward Elric had been hit in the head in his life, you'd think he would be use to it by now. However after this ordeal, the head trauma he had received was probably the worst yet. His body was jostled some, causing him to force his eyes open slightly to see his surroundings. He was in a car, that much he could figure out but anything past that took too much thought. A tired sound escaped from his throat as the only noise his worn out vocal cords could manage. There was a soft touch of a hand on his forehead. Slender fingers pulled his hair away from his face. Concerned deep brown eyes came into view as he forced his gaze up. He had never seen the Lieutenant look so worried before.

Moving his lips to say something, she hushed him quietly knowing he needed to rest. Nodding slightly, he tried to hold back the tears that threatened to slide down his cheeks. The sad look on his face made her heart break and she wished that she had put more bullets into that homunculus. His unsteady gaze dropped to see Al and Roy in the front seat. Alphonse glanced back, seeing his brother awake. There was so much he wanted to ask but didn't. Unable to stay focused much longer, Edward's eyes slid shut again, relieved that he was safe.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve-Finally Safe

Colonel Mustang went back with the doctors and Ed, leaving Alphonse and the Lieutenant waiting for him out in the hallway. One doctor continued to ask him questions as the nurses and another doctor went to work on the patient.

"Do you know what happened to him?" Roy's thoughts reeled at the question. He really didn't want to admit it now that the reality of it hit him.

"Not really, although he seems to have a head injury." The doctor nodded back before one of the nurses pulled him behind the curtain quickly. The Colonel had an idea what she was showing him and he held his head in shame. Technically the Fullmetal Alchemist was under his authority. He felt as though this happened on his watch and like anything that happened to his subordinates, he took responsibility for it. The same doctor came out to him again, a grim look on his face.

"We're uh, going to need to examine him."

"Do whatever you have to." The doctor walked him out to the hall before reentering the room and shutting the door. The look on his face only caused the other two to become even more worried.

"Alphonse, I owe you an apology." Al immediately put his hands up in shock.

"No, there's no reason for that."

"Yes there is, Ed was suppose to be under my supervision and if we had gotten to him sooner this might not have happened." Al just shook his head in disbelief.

"Brother should know Envy can't be trusted. He shouldn't have gone after him alone." Hawkeye dropped her gaze and nodded in agreement. She knew how the Colonel felt, like he had let them down, but there was no way this could have been prevented.

"Sir, do they know anything yet."

"No. Al, I think you should stay here and wait to see him when they're done. He's probably going to need someone here for him." Al agreed and took a seat outside in the hall as the Colonel and Lieutenant headed towards the exit.

oOoOo

Al sat out in the hallway quietly, wondering what was taking so long. Behind the closed door, he could hear voices but they didn't carry very well. He straightened up when he heard his brother's voice above everyone else.

"No, stop...nnn." Alphonse leaned forward, desperate to know what was going on inside.

"It's alright, Mr. Elric. Just try to relax for us." There was several seconds of silence before Ed's desperate tone replied.

"P..please, no more." It sounded as though he was on the verge of tears.

"Sorry, almost done." The sound of a whimper in response made Al let out a silent sigh. It felt like several hours before the door finally opened. The doctor motioned for Alphonse to come inside so he could talk to him. The rest of the nurses and other doctor left the room and closed the door again. Even though Edward was sleeping now, he still had dark circles under his eyes. Al's soulful eyes revealed how hurtful it was to hear the diagnosis. He wondered if the Colonel knew how serious his brother's condition really was.

The more the doctor explained to him, the more Al knew this was going to take Ed some time to get over. It wasn't something he could just bounce back from like he normally did. The one thing the doctor hadn't mentioned was anything about the commotion the younger Elric brother heard from the room earlier.

"So we're still waiting for some tests results but other then that, he just needs to rest. We had to give him something earlier to help him sleep." Alphonse nodded back in agreement. With that, the doctor left the room, leaving Al alone with his brother. He glanced down at the bed, understanding now why he was placed on his stomach. Although he couldn't feel fatigue, Al pulled up a chair and sat down next to the bed. He was now feeling over protective of his brother. Determined to stay guard of him for the night. A couple of times Edward stirred some, almost in a state of panic and Alphonse tried to calm him down. It was a good thing he didn't need to sleep.

Morning came eventually as Ed started to wake up. Hospitals were never his favorite place, especially after last night but for the life of him, he couldn't place where he was. There was a consistent beeping sound that wasn't helping his headache feel any better. Rolling onto his side, his lower half reminded him of the past two days events. The pain had numbed some, but was still there, all the same. In a sudden frantic moment, he struggled to open his eyes to make sure he wasn't still in the abandoned hotel room. From his view point he could see a curtain around the end of the bed and could smell his sterile surroundings. Swallowing hard, he hadn't realized how much his throat ached. Taking a few more dry swallows, he tried to speak.

"W..where am I?" His voice was weak and talking also hurt. Hearing the sound of hollow metal moving, he immediately knew Alphonse was near. "Al?" He sounded almost desperate as Al's armored face came into view.

"Brother, are you okay?" Edward took in a deep breath, relieved to see him there. Now knowing he was safe, his mind didn't want to think anymore. He **really** didn't want to think about what had happened to him but he had a feeling that Alphonse would want to know more. "Do you need anything, Ed?"He honestly couldn't think straight and was trying to understand the question. The idea of food entered his mind but he still felt nauseous and didn't want to be sick. Al noticed how worn out he still looked and decided he didn't want to bother him with a bunch of questions. The younger Elric knew though that he wasn't himself. Maybe he was still in shock. The doctor had mentioned something about that last night. Several silent minutes went by before the door opened and the same doctor from the night before slid the curtain open. Alphonse noticed his brother's reaction to a stranger in the room. He pulled his legs up closer to his chest and seemed more defensive of himself.

"Good morning, Fullmetal. How are you feeling?" The doctor didn't seem surprised at how the patient was acting, as though he had seen it before. Figuring that he was not going to get much of an answer he turned to the suit of armor.

"Do you think you could give me a minute with your brother? Just gotta check how he's doing?" Edward really didn't like that idea but didn't object although he wanted Al to stay. Alphonse reassured him that he'd be right outside. Once Al left, Ed couldn't help but tense up. He couldn't remember everything from the night before, but he knew that they had to examine him and that he hadn't liked it. The doctor was looking over his chart before addressing him.

"All the tests came back okay. Nothing that shouldn't heal in time anyway. We did flush out your system last night though."

_'So that's what that was.' _They hadn't really explained much then.

"You might want to see a therapist though, just someone to talk to. I don't think the shock of everything has worn off yet but when it does, that might be helpful." The idea was almost ironically funny to him. This, amongst other issues he had in his life would cost a small fortune to sit down and talk to someone about. He felt the blanket and sheet behind him get pulled up, causing him to shudder. As though his dignity hadn't taken enough of a beating, he had to deal with this too.

"Can you feel that?" His breath came out stifled and he shut his eyes.

"Uh huh."

"It's okay. Everything for the most part looks better then it did last night. However I want you to stay for another day for observation."

"Great." His tone was clearly sarcastic. It was another thing he didn't like the sound of. After a couple more minutes, the doctor opened the door to see Al standing there with Lieutenant Hawkeye. They were let back in the room where Ed was now sitting up with his hair pulled back in a ponytail. He seemed to be lost in thought but turned and still managed a fake smile, seeing Riza there. It made Al wonder if he was really okay.

"Hey Lieutenant, what's going on?" She raised an eyebrow, remembering what kind of shape he had been in the day before.

"Not much, you seem to be doing better." He let out a laugh, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well the doctor says I can leave tomorrow so I guess I am."

"I see, well I'll let the Colonel know that. He felt bad about this whole thing." There wasn't much else to say, and Riza glanced down at her watch. She had a hectic schedule that day but wanted to make sure everything was alright with Ed first. "I've got some things I need to get done before heading into the office today. Come by when they release you, okay Edward."

"Yes, ma'am." He almost felt as though he was suppose to salute her but she turned away before he had the chance to. Al had remained against the wall near the door after she left, just standing there. Ed glanced up at him, wondering what was going through his mind.

"Everything all right, Alphonse?" Ed tilted his head. Al's empty armor let out a vocal sigh as he shut the door and took his seat again next to the bed.

"I should be asking you that? You're not going to talk about this at all?" Edward pasted another grin across his face that Al knew wasn't real.

"Oh Al, there's nothing to talk about, I'm okay. I won't go chasing after homunculi by myself anymore." Al's empty glove came across Ed's face, leaving his cheek red.

"I'm not talking about that! Stop acting like nothing happened! I know you're just trying to protect me but you don't have to be so tough!" Alphonse almost never raised his voice like this to his brother but the situation called for it. Ed brought his head down, not wanting to answer his younger brother. He knew if he dwelt on what Envy had done to him, it would only be harder to get over. Plus what was the point of telling Al about any of it when he couldn't even possibly understand in his current state.

"Al,...I don't want to talk about it. Why can't we leave it there?"

"Because you do this with everything. You don't want to burden me with the details." Ed brought his head up, amber eyes revealing his frustration.

"Cause you shouldn't have to deal with it, that's why."

"Yeah, why should I have to deal with something I can't understand! I don't have a body after all." Al stared right back at his older brother, catching him speechless. Edward brought his head back down and clutched the blankets, trying to keep his emotions in check. This conversation was starting to make him upset and he didn't need this right now.

"Sor..ry. That's my fault."

"That's not what I'm talking about. When you don't share things with me, it's like saying I can't be any comfort or that I can't relate." There was another moment of silence.

"But Al...if I think about it...I don't know if I..." His shoulders began to shake as he started to loose it. He had always pushed through everything, if you kept bringing up the past mistakes, you could never move forward. Right?

"This isn't like everything else we've been through, if you don't deal with it now who knows what it'll do to you." The Fullmetal alchemist's gaze became blurry as he couldn't hold back all the angst he was feeling. He had been used and in such a way that left a permanent scar on him. It made him feel tainted somehow, as though he could never come clean from this. Envy had stolen something from him that he couldn't get back. It was something more then just his confidence and dignity, those things would eventually come back. Leaning forward, he started to sob. Al's armored hand came onto his brother's back, bringing even more tears to his eyes and he let out a pathetic cry. Turning to his brother, he brought his head against the front of Al's armor, letting everything out. "Brother..." Alphonse knew this was what he needed even if it also made him feel bad.

"I..it...was awful. The tth...things he d..did. I...I thought it would never end." He couldn't say anything else as another wave of realization hit him and he let out another loud sob.

"It's all right, Ed. It's over." Alphonse was more comforting then Ed even thought was possible. Being able to admit this was hard to get over, helped. Al was right, it was over. He had survived and the next time they ran into the homunculus, they would make sure Envy paid with interest. He would get stronger from this and never leave himself so vulnerable again. They stayed there like that, until Edward got everything he needed to out. Eventually he settled back down again with Al watching over him, silently.

~End~


End file.
